


No Losers in This Game

by vintageprayers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageprayers/pseuds/vintageprayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take much to get Steve and Bucky competing. Darcy plays referee. (complete PWP, no excuses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Losers in This Game

“Is this what you want?” Bucky breathes against her neck, sending a shiver through her spine. His lips are just barely pressed to her pulse and they drag against her skin with every movement. “You want both of us?”

Darcy arches slightly, trying to get Steve’s hands back where they were. He’s brushing his fingers over her clavicle and it’s lovely, truly, but she’s just decided that, forget the army and world wars and super soldier-ing, Steve’s hands were actually biochemically engineered to touch her tits. They’re just big enough that she feels less Venus of Willendorf and more Venus de Milo and _god_ the way he touches her is always like it’s his first time and he wants to make sure he gets it right. She’s about to do something about it when she feels Bucky’s arm squeeze lightly around her waist.

“What? Yeah. Of course,” she replies belatedly. “Both of you. _Duh_.”

It occurs to her that Bucky was trying to get her to talk dirty and duh doesn’t exactly inspire, but she’s giving herself points for coherency. It’s been weeks and yeah, she’s still got two working hands and a small collection of adult fun time toys, but still. _Weeks_. She takes the opportunity to grab Steve’s hands, shifting them down until he’s cupping her breasts, and he rolls his eyes at her.

“You lack romance,” he chides, but Darcy’s busy molding his hands around her and arching so that she can rub up against Bucky at the same time. Steve might want romance, but Bucky rewards her initiative by slipping two fingers beneath the elastic of her underwear, so she figures she’s coming up even.

“Yeah, yeah,” she breathes. “Dames these days, right? No class.” She leaves his hands where they are and pulls his face down to hers for a kiss, sucking on his bottom lip until he starts groping her in earnest.

Bucky snickers, and she’d elbow him in retaliation if she wasn’t busy scraping her nails over Steve’s scalp. He groans into her mouth, the calloused pad of his thumb finally finding her nipple and roughly pressing over it just how she likes. Bucky has his entire palm over her mons now and she’s trying really hard to keep it together, but being this surrounded by them kind of makes her brain short out. She considers just letting her legs fall out from under her, knowing that they’d catch her, or else get horizontal with her. Either sounds good, so she presses on Steve’s shoulders until he grasps her hips, lifting her so she can wrap her legs around his waist. And for all the _aw shucks, ma’am_ , Steve has some moves, so he braces his arms under her ass so that her tits are right in his face. Bucky pushes her shirt up and Steve moves in, scraping his teeth over her nipple and sucking like he’d been given orders from God himself. She’d be falling over backwards from how good it all is except for Steve’s arms and Bucky’s chest against her back.

Steve stumbles over to the couch, finding it with the backs of his knees and collapsing into it so that Darcy lands on his lap, and Bucky follows, kneeling next to them so he can pull Darcy in for what has to be the dirtiest kiss of her life. It’s all tongue and teeth and Bucky’s stubble rasping over her skin, and she remembers instantly why she keeps him around.

He keeps his hand in her hair even after he breaks it off. “He treatin’ you right, Darce?” Her eyes follow his other arm to see his hand pressing against Steve’s neck, keeping his mouth to her. She watches his fingers tug on the hair at Steve’s nape, alternating between scratching and pulling until Steve pulls away to rest his head against her and his arm bands around her waist to anchor her against his hard on. His breath is warm against her chest and she realizes she’s been rocking on his lap. He seems content to stay put and she fights the urge to whine.

“Steve, baby?” He barely hums in response. “Someone needs to fuck me. I’m really not picky at this point but logistically speaking, you’re a great option.” She mentally pats herself on the back for her even tone, noting that she barely sounds wrecked at all and could even possibly be considered something other than completely desperate for an orgasm. He rocks up into her in response, pulling her tighter into his arms until she gasps from the pressure against her clit. Even through their clothes she can still feel everything and she wants _more_.

Bucky shifts to tug at her shirt and she raises her arms obligingly, letting him pull it off and drop it to the floor. As soon as her skin is bare he has his arm around her ribs on top of Steve’s, anchoring her to both of them.

She feels his mouth press against her neck, barely a kiss. “Love you,” he mumbles, just quiet enough that it’s like a private moment even with Steve wrapped around her like a spider monkey.

She lets her head fall back and whispers to Bucky, “I don’t think he’s going to let me go.”

Bucky hums in agreement. “Need help?”

She barely nods before Bucky’s hand makes its way to her underwear, tearing the fabric as delicately as it can, given that the prosthetic was made for much bigger destruction. She shifts up as much as she can to give him room and feels him working at Steve’s pants. She hears the sound of a zipper and then Steve gasps, jerking up into Bucky’s hand until it collides with Darcy’s bare skin.

“Okay, _okay_ ,” she gasps. “Can we - for real, I’m going to die, I’m so serious.”

Bucky’s hand leaves Steve’s dick and then she feels two metallic fingers slipping into her. Bucky pumps them in and out, pressing his palm against her clit while Steve shifts to suck at her pulse in that spot just below her ear. Darcy promptly forgets all about Steve’s cock and raises up on her knees, alternating between grinding down on Bucky’s hand and arching forward to Steve’s mouth.

“Can’t let our best girl die, now can we Steve?” Bucky says. Steve ignores him entirely.

“I’m your only girl, you idiot,” Darcy laughs.

“Hush,” he admonishes, twisting his fingers inside her until her laugh turns into a moan.

Steve shifts to scrape his teeth against her breast, just enough to make her eyes roll back, and then, without warning, Darcy comes, squeezing around Bucky’s fingers and gripping Steve’s shoulders. Her mouth opens in a silent gasp and for just a few moments she forgets to how to breathe or think or move her limbs. Which is probably why it’s so easy for Bucky to slip his fingers out of her, grab her hips and shift her down onto Steve’s lap until he’s filling her up. The whole production seems to take Steve by surprise given his gasp and the way his entire body tenses beneath hers, but he recovers quickly.

Darcy regains mental clarity long enough to congratulate herself on being right, as always, because Steve’s superhuman ability to go from shocked to thrusting up into her in less than a second is clearly another tick in the “Steve was literally made for fucking her” column.

Yeah yeah, Steve’s the man with a plan, but she’s nearly certain the plan is to _fuck her brains out_ , not give his all for America.

She recognizes genius when she sees it though, so she just holds on and lets him pound into her. She turns her head slightly and Bucky has his cock in his fist, his eyes glazed over and pointed directly at Steve’s face in her tits.

She huffs out a laugh. “Hi, honey. Didya want something?” Of course Steve chooses that moment to change his angle so that he presses against her g spot, so the last word comes out more like “someth _ungh_.” Bucky laughs at her, which, now that she thinks about it, he tends to do a lot when she and Steve are naked.

She narrows her eyes and tugs at Steve’s hair. It takes him a second to figure out what she wants, but then he’s tilting her sideways against the couch, shifting over her and adjusting until he can settle back between her thighs with her head pillowed against Bucky’s thigh.

And _hallelujah_ for height differences, because when all’s said and done, she’s in the perfect position to watch Steve swallow down Bucky’s cock in one go. Darcy fumbles above her head until she finds Bucky’s metal hand, gripping it while they both watch Steve’s mouth. Her other hand presses into the small of his back, encouraging his hips to keep pace.

“Fuck,” she breathes. “Fuck.”

She can feel her orgasm coming and she tenses her stomach, trying to hold off.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she repeats. “Steve, that’s so goddamn pretty.”

He hums in acknowledgment (of _course_ he knows how good this looks) and Bucky jerks up with a load moan, jostling Darcy. He pats her head clumsily, breathing out _sorry, sorry_ , but she can’t even be bothered. Not when she can see the lines of sweat rolling down his abs and the way Steve tongues the head of his cock and _fuck_ -

Her entire body arches beneath Steve and everything goes a little fuzzy. He’s still rolling his hips into her and she grips his ass, pressing him deep so that she can just come and come and come. She can vaguely feel Bucky’s hand squeezing around hers and he’s gasping out and then Steve is lifting his head and licking his lips.

“Smug bastard,” Bucky says weakly.

“I have a very specific set of skills,” he says with a grin, not even trying to hide his self-satisfaction.

“Yeah?” Bucky’s voice is stronger now, and really Darcy should’ve known, because nothing gets him riled up like an argument over who’s a better cocksucker.

Steve raises an eyebrow, and normally she’d be all for the banter, but he’s still got his cock inside her and she’s starting to feel a little ignored. She pushes at his chest, her eyes narrowed.

“Should I go? ‘Cause I can leave if you need some privacy.”

Steve grins even broader and glances up at Bucky. They must have stepped up their telepathic super soldier game because Steve shifts and maneuvers her until she’s hovering directly over his face, and without a word Bucky’s behind her. She can feel the couch dip and Steve grabs her thighs until he can lick up into her, and when she looks back, Bucky’s sucking his cock like he’s got something to prove. Her neck hurts a little from the angle but it’s so worth it because every time Bucky manages to deepthroat Steve’s dick, Steve’s hands grip her even tighter and he moans into her until she can feel it in her spine. He jerks up twice and then Bucky’s moving behind her, sliding his fingers into her beside Steve’s tongue on her clit.

“I win,” he says.

“I loosened it for you,” Darcy says shakily, reaching back to grip his bicep.

He hums in agreement. “ _We_ win.”

And then Steve wraps his arm around her back until he can press two fingers into her next to Bucky’s and curls them until she’s seeing stars, just as he sucks his clit between his teeth.

Her entire body tenses and she feels something inside her snap, like a rubber band stretched too tight.

She collapses back into Bucky’s chest and Steve shifts up until he can kiss her, tasting like a combination of her and Bucky.

“ _I_ win,” he says. Darcy rolls her eyes and Bucky huffs, but she’s too boneless to disagree (even if her three orgasms making her the clear and obvious winner of all things ever).


End file.
